As an input medium, a touch display panel is a convenient human-computer interaction mode which is the simplest at present. Therefore, liquid crystal displays are integrated with the touch display function in more and more products. FIG. 1, is a block diagram illustrating a touch display panel in related art. As shown in FIG. 1, the touch display panel 100 includes a display area 101 and a non-display area 102 surrounding the display area 101, and the display area generally includes therein first touch electrodes 1051 and second touch electrodes 1052 that are crossed in the display area 101 along extension direction. The non-display area 102 includes a shift register 103 which consists of multiple cascade-connected shift register modules and typically is provided with a complex circuit structure. Due to the existence of the shift register 103, in the process of signal transmission, signal interference may be caused to the first touch electrodes 1051 and/or the second touch electrodes 1052 in the display area 101 close to the non-display area 102. This signal interference usually is embodied in coupling capacitance between the first touch electrodes 1051 and the second touch electrodes 1052, and the fluctuation of the coupling capacitance directly affects the touch accuracy of the touch display panel.